Taniec w ogniu, t. 6 (Oblivion)
Taniec w ogniu, t. 6 — książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść Taniec w ogniu, Rozdział 6 Waughin Jarth Decumus Scotti usiadł, słuchając Liodesa Jurusa. Trudno mu było uwierzyć, jak bardzo przytył jego kolega od czasów pracy w Komisji Budowlanej Lorda Atriusa. Ostry zapach potrawy z pieczonego mięsa stojącej przed Scottim rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Wszystkie inne dźwięki i kształty Hallu Prithala rozmyły się, jakby nic oprócz olbrzymiego kształtu Jurusa nie mogło tam się zmieścić. Scotti nie uważał się za człowieka łatwo poddającego się emocjom, poczuł jednak falę wzruszenia widząc i słuchając człowieka, którego marnie napisane listy były drogowskazami i przeprowadziły go przez drogę powrotną z Cesarskiego Miasta na początku Pierwszych Mrozów. "Gdzie byłeś?" ponownie zapytał Jurus. "Powiedziałem ci, że masz spotkać się ze mną w Falinesti całe tygodnie temu!" "Byłem tam tygodnie temu", zająknął się Scotti, zbyt zaskoczony, by unieść się dumą. "Dostałem wiadomość od ciebie o umówionym spotkaniu w Athay, więc popłynąłem tam, ale Khajiici doszczętnie je spalili. Jakoś poradziłem sobie wśród uchodźców w innej wiosce, ale ktoś powiedział mi tam, że zostałeś zabity." "A ty w to od razu uwierzyłeś?" Jurus spytał drwiąco. "Ten człowiek wydawał się bardzo dobrze poinformowany na twój temat. Nazywał się Reglius i był urzędnikiem z Komisji Budowlanej Lorda Vanecha. Powiedział też, że sugerowałeś, iż przyjechał do Valenwood w poszukiwaniu zysku na wojnie." "A tak, przypominam sobie teraz to nazwisko", powiedział Jurus po krótkim namyśle. "Cóż, dla interesów całkiem dobrze jest mieć tu dwóch reprezentantów komisji budowlanych z Cesarstwa. Po prostu musimy dogadywać się co do naszych ofert i wszystko będzie dobrze." "Reglius nie żyje", powiedział Scotti. "Ale mam jego kontrakty z Komisji Lorda Vanecha." "Jeszcze lepiej", rzucił Jurus, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem. "Nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie bezlitosny konkurent, Decumusie Scotti. Tak, to na pewno poprawi naszą pozycję u Silvenara. Czy przedstawiłem cię już Basthowi?" Scotti ledwie zauważył dotychczas obecność Bosmera przy stoliku Jurusa - co dziwne, gdyż ten rozmiarami prawie dorównywał swojemu imponującemu towarzyszowi posiłku. Urzędnik skinął głową w stronę Bastha, wciąż nieco ogłuszony i zmieszany. Nie opuszczała go myśl, że zaledwie godzinę wcześniej nosił się z zamiarem poproszenia Silvenara o zapewnienie mu bezpiecznego przejazdu przez granice z powrotem do Cyrodiil. Pomysł, że jednak miałby zająć się interesami wspólnie z Jurusem i miałby czerpać zysk z wojny Valenwood z Elsweyr, a teraz także drugiej - z Wyspami Summerset, wydawał mu się czymś, co przychodzi do głowy nie jemu, lecz jakiejś innej osobie. "Rozmawialiśmy właśnie o Silvenarze", powiedział Basth, odkładając nogę jagnięcia, którą obgryzał. "Przypuszczam, że nie słyszałeś o jego naturze?" "Trochę, ale nic konkretnego. Odniosłem wrażenie, że jest bardzo ważny i bardzo szczególny." "Silvenar reprezentuje swój lud - w sensie prawnym, fizycznym i emocjonalnym", wyjaśnił Jurus, nieco zirytowany brakiem wiedzy Scottiego. "Kiedy poddani są zdrowi, on też jest zdrowy. Kiedy większość jest płci żeńskiej, u niego przeważają cechy żeńskie. Kiedy chcą żywności, handlu czy braku obcych wpływów, on także odczuwa tę chęć i odpowiednio do tego stanowi prawo. Jest despotą, ale stworzonym przez lud." "To brzmi..." Scotti szukał odpowiedniego słowa "brzmi jak banialuki." "Może", wzruszył ramionami Basth, "Ale - jako Głos Ludu - ma liczne prawa, w tym prawo przyznawania obcokrajowcom kontraktów budowlanych i handlowych. To, czy nam wierzysz, jest bez znaczenia. Możesz wyobrażać sobie Silvenara jako jednego z waszych szalonych Cesarzy, na przykład Pelagiusa. Naszym problemem w tej chwili jest to, że ponieważ Valenwood jest atakowane ze wszystkich stron, Silvenar stał się nieufny i pełen obaw wobec obcych. Jedyną nadzieją jego ludu, a zatem i samego Silvenara, jest to, że Cesarz interweniuje i zakończy wojnę." "A zrobi to?" spytał Scotti. "Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że Cesarz ostatnio nie jest sobą." Jurus sięgnął do torby Regliusa i wyjął z niej puste formularze kontraktów. "Kto może wiedzieć, co zrobi, a czego nie? To problemy nie na nasze głowy. Za to te podarunki dobrego starego Regliusa znacznie ułatwią nam życie." Czas do wieczora minął im na dyskusji o tym, jak przedstawią się Silvenarowi. Scotti jadł bez przerwy, ale i tak pochłonął o wiele mniej jedzenia, niż Jurus i Basth. Kiedy słońce zaczęło wstawać nad wzgórzami, a jego światło oblało czerwienią kryształowe ściany tawerny, Jurus i Basth udali się do swoich komnat w pałacu, przyznanych im ze względu na ich zbliżającą się audiencję u Silvenara. Scotti poszedł do swojego pokoju. Miał zamiar nie kłaść się jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aby przemyśleć plan Jurusa i zbadać, czy i jakie ma wady. Jednak kiedy tylko dotknął miękkiego, chłodnego łoża, zasnął natychmiast. Następnego ranka Scotti obudził się, czując się na powrót sobą. Innymi słowy - był onieśmielony. Ostatnie kilka tygodni zrobiło z niego istotę skupioną wyłącznie na przetrwaniu. Był wycieńczony, atakowały go dzikie zwierzęta w dżungli, bywał śmiertelnie głodny, raz niemal utonął, a raz zmuszono go do dyskusji o dziełach poetyckich starożytnych Altmerów. Rozmowa z Jurusem i Basthem o naciągnięciu Silvenara na podpisanie ich kontraktów wydawała się w tamtym świecie zupełnie rozsądna. Scotti ubrał się w swoje stare, zniszczone ubrania i zszedł na dół w poszukiwaniu jedzenia oraz spokojnego miejsca do pomyślenia. "Wstałeś!" zawołał Basth na jego widok. "Najwyższy czas pójść do pałacu." "Już?" jęknął Scotti. "Popatrz na mnie. Potrzebuję nowych ubrań. W taki stroju nie powinno się składać wizyty prostytutce, a co dopiero Głosowi Ludu Valenwood. Nawet się nie wykąpałem." "Od tej chwili musisz przestać być urzędnikiem, a stać się adeptem sztuki kupieckiej", powiedział sentencjonalnie Liodes Jurus, biorąc Scottiego pod ramię i wyprowadzając go na zalany słońcem bulwar. "Najważniejsze to wiedzieć, co reprezentujesz dla klienta, i jakie jest twoje do niego podejście. Nie możesz oczarować go bogactwem stroju i profesjonalnym wyglądem, mój drogi chłopcze, co więcej - gdybyś spróbował, skończyłoby się to dla ciebie fatalnie. Wierz mi. Oprócz Bastha i mnie w pałacu mieszka także kilkoro innych gości. Popełniają oni błąd wyglądania na zbyt zapalonych, zbyt formalnych, zbyt gotowych do robienia interesów. Im nigdy nie zostanie przyznana audiencja u Silvenara - a my, od pierwszej odmowy, zdołaliśmy się jednak utrzymać. Kręcę się po dworze, dzielę się wiedzą o życiu w Cesarskim Mieście, dałem sobie przekłuć uszy, chadzam na bale, jem i piję, co tylko dają. Pewnie przytyłem funt czy dwa. Wysyłamy jasne sygnały: to w waszym, a nie w naszym interesie leży, żeby się z nami spotkać." "Nasz plan zadziałał", dodał Basth. "Kiedy powiedziałem jednemu z ministrów, że przybył już nasz reprezentant z Cesarstwa i jesteśmy wreszcie gotowi spotkać się z Silvenarem, powiedziano nam, że mamy cię natychmiast do niego przyprowadzić". "Czy w takim razie nie jesteśmy spóźnieni?" spytał Scotti. "Bardzo", zaśmiał się Jurus. "Ale to część naszego podejścia. Przychylny brak zainteresowania. Pamiętaj: nie przypisuj Silvenarowi szlachectwa. On jest umysłem prostych ludzi. Kiedy to pojmiesz, będziesz wiedział, jak nim manipulować." Przez ostatnie kilka minut spaceru przez miasto Jurus tłumaczył szczegóły swoich teorii dotyczących tego, co było potrzebne Valenwood, w jakich ilościach i po jakiej cenie. Liczby były olbrzymie; Jurus mówił o skali prac i o kosztach znacznie przekraczających wszystko, czym zazwyczaj zajmował się Scotti. Słuchał uważnie. Dookoła nich odkrywało się powoli miasto Silvenara, pełne szkła i kwiatów, szalejących wiatrów i pięknego bezwładu. Kiedy doszli do pałacu Silvenara, Decumus Scotti zatrzymał się, zaskoczony. Jurus spojrzał na niego i wybuchnął śmiechem. "Dość to dziwaczne, prawda?" Widok był niewątpliwie dziwaczny. Zamarły szkarłatny kłąb poplątanych nierównych wież wydawał się rywalizować ze wschodzącym słońcem. Kwiat rozmiaru wioski, gdzie dworzanie i służący przypominali do złudzenia żerujące na nim insekty. Przeszedłszy przez most o kształcie podobnym do płatka kwiatu, trzej mężczyźni weszli w głąb pałacu o pochyłych ścianach. Czasami ściany zbliżały się do siebie, stykały ze sobą- powstał w ten sposób zacieniony hall czy mała komnata. Czasami odsuwały się daleko od siebie, tworząc dziedzińce. Nigdzie nie było drzwi, nie było też można dojść do Silvenara w żaden inny sposób, jak tylko przechodząc przez całą spiralę pałacu, przez sale spotkań, sypialnie i jadalnie, obok dygnitarzy, ich świt, muzyków i licznych strażników. "To ciekawe miejsce", powiedział Basth. "Ale mało prywatności. Rzecz jasna, Silvenarowi to odpowiada." Kiedy - po dwóch godzinach od wejścia do pałacu - dotarli do wewnętrznych korytarzy, zatrzymali ich strażnicy zbrojni w miecze i łuki. "Mamy audiencję u Silvenara", wyjaśnił cierpliwie Jurus. "To jest Lord Decumus Scotti, reprezentant Cesarstwa." Jeden ze strażników zniknął w głębi krętego korytarza, a w parę chwil później powrócił w towarzystwie wysokiego, dumnego Bosmera, odzianego w luźną szatę zszytą z małych skrawków skór. Był to Minister Handlu: "Silvenar życzy sobie porozmawiać z samym Lordem Decumusem Scottim." Nie było to miejsce ani czas na kłótnie, czy okazywanie lęku, toteż Scotti wystąpił do przodu, nie spoglądając nawet na Jurusa i Bastha. Był pewien, że na twarzach mieli maski przychylnego braku zainteresowania. Idąc za Ministrem w stronę komnaty audiencyjnej, Scotti recytował sobie w myślach fakty i liczby, o których wspominał Jurus. Nakazywał sobie pamiętać o podejściu i o wrażeniu, jakie miał wywrzeć. Komnata audiencyjna Silvenara była przykryta olbrzymią kopułą - ściany, u podstawy ustawione w kształt przypominający misę, skręcały się tak, by niemal zetknąć się u szczytu. Cienki promień słońca wnikał szczeliną na wysokości setek stóp dokładnie nad Silvenarem, który stał w obłoku połyskliwego szarego proszku. W porównaniu do cudów, których pełne były miasto i pałac, sam Silvenar wyglądał bardzo zwyczajnie. Przeciętny leśny elf, typowo przystojny, o nieco zmęczonym wyglądzie - można było ich spotkać w każdej stolicy Cesarstwa. Dopiero, kiedy zszedł z podwyższenia, Scotti zauważył pewną ekscentryczność w jego wyglądzie. Silvenar był bardzo niski. "Musiałem porozmawiać z tobą na osobności", powiedział Silvenar nieszkolonym, prosto brzmiącym głosem. "Czy mógłbym zobaczyć twoje dokumenty?" Scotti wręczył mu puste formularze kontraktów Komisji Budowlanej Lorda Vanecha. Silvenar przejrzał je, dotykając opuszkami palców wypukłej pieczęci Cesarza. Nagle wydał się onieśmielony. Wbił wzrok w podłogę. "Na moim dworze jest wielu szarlatanów, którzy pragną zysku z wojen. Myślałem, że ty i twoi koledzy też do nich należycie, ale te kontrakty są autentyczne." "Tak", powiedział spokojnie Scotti. Zachowanie Silvenara sprawiało, że Scottiemu łatwo było z nim rozmawiać: żadnych formalnych pozdrowień, wykonywania gestów szacunku, dokładnie tak, jak pouczał go Jurus. "Najrozsądniej będzie chyba natychmiast zacząć rozmowę o drogach, które wymagają odbudowy, a potem o portach, zniszczonych przez Altmerów. Potem będę w stanie podać ci oszacowanie kosztów odtworzenia i odnowy szlaków handlowych." "Dlaczego Cesarz nie uznał za stosowne przysłać do nas swojego reprezentanta dwa lata temu, kiedy rozpoczęła się wojna z Elswynar?" spytał Silvenar naburmuszonym tonem. Scotti zastanowił się przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział. Pomyślał o prostych Bosmerach, których spotkał w Valenwood. O chciwych, przerażonych najemnikach, którzy eskortowali go od granicy. O pijanych biesiadnikach i o łucznikach-ekspertach, wybijających szkodniki w Zachodnim Krzyżu w Falinesti. O wścibskiej Matce Poscost w Havel Slump. Kapitanie Balfixie, biednym nawróconym piracie. Zastraszonych, ale pełnych nadziei uchodźcach z Athay i Grenos. Szalonym, przepełnionym żądzą mordu, pełnym samouwielbienia Dzikim Łowcy z Vindisi. O cichych, srogich żeglarzach, wynajętych przez Gryf Mallon. O zdegenerowanym, zasapanym Basthu. Jeśli jedna osoba skupiała w sobie nastawienie ich wszystkich, a także tysięcy innych ludzi rozproszonych po całej prowincji, jaka była jej osobowość? Scotti był z zawodu urzędnikiem, naturalnie przyzwyczajonym do katalogowania i porządkowania, dopasowywania rzeczy do ich miejsca w systemie. Gdyby miał przyporządkować gdzieś ducha Valenwood, do jakiej przegródki należałoby go włożyć? Odpowiedź objawiła mu się, kiedy tylko zadał sobie to pytanie. Wyparcie się. "Niestety, ta sprawa nie budzi mojego zainteresowania", powiedział Scotti. "Czy możemy przejść teraz do kwestii, które wymagają omówienia?" Przez całe popołudnie Scotti i Silvenar dyskutowali o problemie najpilniejszych potrzeb Valenwood. Po kolei wypełniali i podpisywali kontrakty. Do zrobienia było tak dużo, i wiązały się z tym tak wielkie koszty, że na marginesach stron dodawać trzeba było aneksy i zastrzeżenia, które też wymagały osobnych podpisów. Scotti trwał przy swoim przychylnym braku zainteresowania, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że rozmowa z Silvenarem nie była jednak dokładnie tym samym, co rozmowa z prostym, niechętnym dzieckiem. Głos Ludu znał się świetnie na niektórych codziennych, praktycznych rzeczach: żerowiskach ryb, walorach handlu, warunkach panujących w każdej osadzie i lesie jego prowincji. "Wydam bankiet jutro wieczorem, by uczcić podpisanie tych umów", powiedział wreszcie Silvenar. "Lepiej zróbmy to dzisiaj", odparł Scotti. "Powinniśmy jutro ruszyć z kontraktami do Cyrodiil. Będę potrzebował gwarancji bezpiecznego przejazdu do granicy. Lepiej nie traćmy już więcej czasu." "Zgoda", powiedział Silvenar, wzywając swojego Ministra Handlu, by ten umieścił swoją pieczęć na kontraktach i rozpoczął przygotowania do bankietu. Scotti wyszedł z komnaty. Na zewnątrz powitali go Basth i Jurus. Na ich twarzach odcisnął się wysiłek utrzymywania przez tyle godzin wyrazu przychylnego braku zainteresowania. Kiedy tylko odeszli wystarczająco daleko, by nie mogli ich widzieć strażnicy, Basth i Jurus rzucili się błagać Scottiego, by opowiedział im wszystko ze szczegółami. Kiedy pokazał im kontrakty, Basth niemal rozpłakał się ze szczęścia. "Czy coś w Silvenarze było dla ciebie zaskoczeniem?" spytał Jurus. "Nie sądziłem, że będzie ode mnie o połowę niższy." "A był?" Jurus wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego. "Musiał zmaleć, odkąd starałem się poprzednio o audiencję. Może rzeczywiście jest coś w twierdzeniu, że wpłynęła na niego dola jego ludu." Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki